Rooftop Reflections
by Estrelle Buscador
Summary: When Starfire needs time to think, she always seems to find herself on the Titans' Tower roof. This is a series of one-shots from her point of view throughout the series.


Greetings Readers! This is the beginning of a series of one-shots – a series that takes various episodes from the series and then puts them in the perspective of Starfire. Starfire, in my opinion, is a character that tends to get dumbed down more than I think is fair, and this is how I plan to remedy it.

Anyway, the title "Rooftop Reflections" comes from an observation I've made – whenever Starfire feels the need to think out something, she seems to end up on the roof of Titans' Tower. Sometimes, one or more of her friends join her – but that's where she goes. So any perspectives will be told while she contemplates what's going on on top of the roof. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of its characters.

* * *

She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the top of her new home utterly fascinated her.

Starfire had been busy watching her new friends arguing over which rooms they wanted, giggling as Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg began challenging each other to a video game match to figure out who had first pick. Raven had simply raised a tolerant eyebrow and then swept silently off into a shadowy room off the main corridor, and Starfire had followed her food, albeit a lot more cheerfully, and chosen one of the corner rooms that was full of sunshine. She'd been about to find the others when a cool breeze blew in from a slightly open window, and she was intrigued by the way it brushed her face. In a motion as effortless as breathing, she'd swooped out the fortunately large open window and soared upwards into the glorious sun until she reached the top of the tower. And she'd been basking in the novelty of the Earth sun ever since.

The blue-green water rippled languorously far below her feet, and a stronger breeze formed waves across its surface. The wind brushed its cool fingers across her bare arms and midriff, and she shivered and giggled at the sensation. Starfire wasn't used to feeling air on her stomach – the commoner clothing she wore now was very different from the clothing she had worn as a member of the royal family, which had covered her entire body like a suit of armor. _Actually, it was armor, _Starfire smiled to herself, _but that was how we were in Tamaran – always ready to fight if we had to._

It had felt almost like a mockery that her captors had kept her in her royal clothing – perhaps the royal clothing would have set her apart and fetched a higher price when she was sold. To be honest, she couldn't remember why they had chosen not to change her appearance; her capture was all one confused blur, but she'd been able to get away. And then her new friends had come…

Starfire stretched her neck and looked out over the water contemplatively. Meeting her new friends, befriending them, and deciding to remain on Earth rather than immediately return home had also been a blur – but a much more pleasant one. Although she'd been friendly and warm-hearted, especially by Tamaranean standards, she hadn't had many friends. Blackfire was often distant even when they were younger, commoners tended to keep their distance from the royals, and the only person she felt close to was her nanny, Galfore. The concept of having friends, let alone friends who would defend her after knowing her for such a short time was…glorious.

Beast Boy, with his energy, smiles, and jokes she assumed made a lot more sense if she were fluent in Earth slang. Cyborg, with his 'boo-yahs,' his incredible strength, and a kind of presence that made her want to confide in him like he was an older brother. Raven, who was very mysterious and solemn, but who Starfire sensed had much more underneath – things that she wanted to discover. And Robin…

Starfire blushed. _Oh, Robin._ Although she had only met him a few days ago, she felt a connection to him that she had never felt before. He made her feel warm, and safe, and wonderful…it was likely she had what people on this planet called a "crush." He was just so brave and handsome and just all around amazing…Starfire remembered how she had quickly touched his lips with hers soon after they had met – an impulse she didn't think much of, but seemed to get a response from the other teens. Perhaps she would find out it meant something different here…at any rate, she had stayed in that thoroughly pleasurable position for far longer than was necessary. It just felt so nice…she could bear to stop…

And now, she had the chance to stay here with Robin, with everyone she'd met; a chance to help those who had rescued her, and to protect this brave new world that had welcomed her into its populace.

"Starfire?" She heard Robin call, "Where are you at?"

Beast Boy's yell was even later, "Yeah, come on, dude. We're getting pizza!"

"Coming, friends!" She trilled back, getting to her feet and brushing off her skirt. The color of the purple clothing still surprised her slightly, since she was used to seeing black and metallic steel, but she didn't regret the change she had made. It felt like it was time to make a new start – she was no longer simply Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, she was Starfire of the Teen Titans.

_Hmm,_ she mused as she flew down to join her new friends, _that has a nice ring to it._

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!

Again, this is the beginning of a series of one-shots of Starfire's feelings and opinions on the events of various episodes. If there's an episode that you'd like to see Starfire's reflection on, please let me know and I will write one for the episode. (Or at least try.)

That being said, thanks for reading and please review! Reviews make me happy!


End file.
